The Flash: Not the Life He Wanted
by Clash of the Legends
Summary: Barry Allen has saved his mother. With a smile on his face he returns to the present eager to reap the benefits of his new life. But as he soon realizes his selfish act might not be as beneficial to everyone as relationships are turned on their heads and Barry finds himself questioning his selfish decision.


**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

This is a sort of one shot I've had in my head for a while now. Just let me know what you think about it. It's short sweet and doesn't reveal too much despite it being a take on Season 3.

* * *

 _The Flash: Not the Life He Wanted_

Prologue: Awaken

* * *

 **May 25 2016**

Barry's eyes fluttered open. He was in his room, but it definitely was not in Joe's house. For a moment he was confused but the events of the previous night played out in his head and a smile crept across his face. He saved his mother.

He walked down the stairs stopping to see the half a dozen photos hanging on the walls dictating some of the important moments in Barry's life, the science fair, Prom, College Graduation, and the most recent photo was definitely celebrating something but Barry couldn't quite figure it out. Something he picked up on almost immediately was the lack of his father in just about every photo. In each photo it was just Barry and his mother ranging from age eleven to his current age.

Gently Barry analyzed each and every photo trying to get the story about his new life, but the more he thought about it the more his mind drifted to his friends and family he left behind.

"Barry! Are you up yet?" His mother's voice caught his attention as he turned to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

A huge grin broke out across his face as he quickly descended the stairs and embraced his mom in a tight hug.

"Oh!" Nora let out a small yelp in shock when her son unexpectedly embraced her. "What's brought this on Barry?"

"Nothing mom." Barry whispered into the crook of her neck. "I'm just really happy to see you."

"Not sure why. You did spend the night here after your fight."

Barry pulled back surprised. "Fight? What do you mean fight? I didn't get into any fight?"

Nora cocked an eyebrow at her son. "Yes you did. That's why you spent the night here instead of at your apartment with your fiancée. I hope this doesn't kill any chance of Iris being my future daughter-in-law, you know I've always liked that girl." She didn't notice it but Barry's eyes widened slightly.

Not only was his mother alive but he was also engaged to the love of his life. Could this world be any more perfect? "I have to go see her." Barry said as he made a move towards the closet to grab his jacket only for it not to be there.

"Uh, mom? Where's my jacket?"

"Probably where you tossed it last night," Nora took a sip of the mug in her hands before continuing. "I may be your mother but that doesn't make me your maid Barry."

"Ok, and where might that be?" Nora chuckled. "Come on mom this is serious! I don't even remember what our fight was about! I've got to make sure everything is fine with Iris."

"Well, when you two are finished patching up whatever it is between you two you should join me and Edward for lunch." Barry froze and turned to his mom.

"Edward?"

"Yes Barry, as in the man I've been dating for the last three years." Barry was surprised by that. His mother was dating someone else?

He'd have to play this off so as not to be caught completely off guard. "Oh, right Edward. Um, we'll see what happens mom. I'll let you know if Iris and I are going to make it." He had to get out of the house and figure out just what else has changed in this new life.

He took a deep breath and opened the door before stepping out into a brand new world.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


End file.
